Baby Inuyasha's afternoon
by pure-tainted2006
Summary: Another one shot from 'how he change my life' Inuyasha this time, has a curiosity or two about why something isn't the way he think it should be and decides to do something about it himself, while Sota seems to want to change something himself.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Inuyasha's afternoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"YAAAAA! YAAAAA!"

"Inuyasha! That's not what a doggy says!"

"SPPPPEEE!"

Inuyasha gave Kagome a huge raspberry, it was their reading time and Kagome had a very restless Inuyasha squirming constantly in her lap.

'It doesn't say that either, but I think that time maybe he was mocking me.'

"MEEEOWWWWWWW!"

Buyo loudly purred as he slyly rubbed his body against Kagome's legs, Inuyasha's whole face lit up into a smile, he began to lean forward trying to literally jump out of Kagome's arms.

"MEEEEOW MEEEOW!"

Inuyasha excitedly shouted.

"Yes Inuyasha, Buyo's a kitty!"

"See right there? That's a kitty!"

Kagome pointed to a ginger colored cat, but that 'cat' didn't look like Buyo.

"Meow! Meow!"

Inuyasha babbled while pointing to:

"No Inuyasha! No 'Meow meow' That's a lamb! They go Baa-baa!"

"MEOW! MEOW! MEOW!"

Kagome emitted a frustrated groaned, then took the book out of Inuyasha's grasp and began repeatedly hitting herself in the head.

Inuyasha stared at her out of curiosity, then he began slapping his own forehead and apparently was enjoying himself since his giggling began to grow louder.

Kagome stopped hitting herself when she realized what a good time Inuyasha was having slapping himself.

"Inuyasha! No! Don't hit yourself!"

Kagome grabbed onto one of Inuyasha's tiny little hands then rubbed the spot where he had targeted on himself.

"Ohhh, sweetie you shouldn't do things like that! Mama's so sorry for setting a bad example! That poor delicate head of yours!"

Kagome rubbed her palm against his forehead then kissed it. Inuyasha turned himself around so he was facing the front of her and looked up, Kagome looked back down at him. He reached up and began squashing Kagome's cheeks together.

"Ummma….."

"Oh Inuyasha!"

Kagome leaned in close to Inuyasha's face and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Come on sweetie let's go get a nana'!"

"NANA!"

Inuyasha loved bananas, which was a good thing for him but in some cases bad for Kagome.

"Geehh Mmmm!"

"I know! I know! Hold on a moment!"

Kagome said while trying to keep Inuyasha still in her arms, he was always so impatient and restless.

Kagome let Inuyasha hold the banana, while she placed him in his highchair.

DING DONG

'Who could that be?'

Kagome quickly tried to undo the buckle that strapped him in the chair but it was taking to long and Kagome figured he'd be fine for a few moments.

'It's probably just the post man anyway…..'

Kagome thought as she watched Inuyasha bang the brown tip of the banana on the table part of the highchair.

'There's no way he'll figure it out…..'

Kagome turned away to go answer the door. While Inuyasha continued in vein to open the banana up. He banged it hard enough at one point that the chair seemed to move.

He sighed realizing that this wasn't going to work, but then he noticed the puncture marks his claws had left, some close to the stem of the banana, then he began to figure it out and smiled, as he slowly peeled the skin off.

Kagome cracked the door opened.

'Hojo? What does he want now?'

Hojo looked up, a bit surprised almost as if realizing she was just now there.

"Oh hi there Kagome! I see your feeling better so…..would you like to go to the movies later at….."

Kagome bowed her head and sighed, trying to think up a believable excuse fast.

"I'm sorry but I'm babysitting my baby cousin, I'm sorry-"

Just then she heard a 'splurt' noise followed by a loud squeal.

"AAAAAHH! Heh! Heh! Heh!

Kagome knew that squeal anywhere, his happy squeal.

"I can see that….well then I guess I'll catch you tomorrow then."

"Y-yeah sure….uh bye……"

Kagome closed the door then ran as fast as she could to the kitchen, when she got there she was greeted with an unexpected yet not so surprising scene.

'Oh noooo…….'sigh'…great!'

Looking as innocent as always not to mention this time more yellow looking then usual was Inuyasha covered head and yes to toe with banana gunk smiling ear to ear while flapping his arms and legs around having a good time.

"Inuyasha! What'd you do sweetie?"

Kagome rushed over to Inuyasha and picked him up, Inuyasha began to squirm and babble, while Kagome began wiping his face with a wet cloth.

"Mmm! Umma!"

Inuyasha grunted as he tried avoiding the terribly cold wash cloth.

"I know you don't like it! Your going to need a bath anyway, this isn't enough, come here."

Inuyasha was staring at the tips of her bangs blankly while he babbled quietly. While Kagome readied the water in the tub, Inuyasha was laid on his back in just his diaper, he was shacking from being nervous, even though he had gone into the tub with Kagome now many before, Inuyasha still felt just a tiny bit afraid of the water.

Kagome came close to him and removed his diaper then slowly began to dip him in the tub. Inuyasha began to show signs of fuss.

Kagome took him out and wrapped him in a towel while she held him close to her chest and messaged his back.

"It's ok….Mama won't let anything happen to you k?"

Kagome softly cooed, Inuyasha still gripped tightly to her body but gave it another shot and was quiet while Kagome placed him in the water again.

They had had a small baby tub for him, and he seemed to be just fine with that but they found a crack in it and threw it out, but had no luck in finding another since where they lived those were hard to find.

He leaned against the head of the tub, while Kagome gently scrubbed his scalp with soap, surprisingly to Kagome he sat very still, except for the occasional moan he was also very quiet.

'Poor baby……looks a little sad!'

Kagome scooped some bubbles on the tip of her finger and placed her finger on Inuyasha's nose, and smiled. He smiled slightly too then Kagome began tickling the same spot on his nose, he pushed her hand away but playfully while laughing.

"Oh you!"

Kagome said while grabbing Inuyasha's cheek. A few minutes later:

"Ohh! Look who's all cwean and shiny!"

"Uhh?"

Inuyasha grunted while watching the very cheerful look on Kagome's face. Kagome got all his diapering supplies together, changed him, put baby lotion all over his body then finally snapped together his red 'onesie' outfit, with a small picture of a Dalmatian puppy in the corner. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome smiling and kicking his legs.

"Come here baby, ohhh 'sniff' you smell so good right now!"

Kagome cooed as she inhaled the scent of his hair. Inuyasha happily giggled because her face rubbed right against his ears.

"Does that make you happy?"

Kagome rubbed her cheek against one of his ears, Inuyasha began to emit more giggles.

"Yeah? You know your Mama takes good care of you!"

Kagome cooed while tickling his body, Inuyasha's laughing got louder. Just as they were having a giggling fest Kagome heard the door open.

"I'm not going to do it!"

"But Sota remember our deal? I gave you one last chance and you agreed that if it happened again then you'd agree to it."

"Yeah, but that time I wasn't being as cautious! PLEAAAASE! I don't want to do it! If anyone finds out I'll be made fun of forever!"

"Sota……"

"NO!"

Mama sighed heavily while rubbing her forehead, unfortunately or rather not so unfortunately this wouldn't be her problem today.

"Kagome? Are you home?"

"Oh hi Mama."

Kagome carefully walked down the stairs since she had Inuyasha in her arms. Inuyasha happily babbled at Mama, who gave him a warm smile and kiss in return.

"Now where's your brush at…..?"

"Oh Kagome you did remember that I'm going to be out of town tonight and grandpa's going out in the country to see his lady friend?"

Kagome heard but she was busy rummaging through the kitchen. When she realized,

'Why would it be in the kitchen?'

She raised her head and realized it was on the counter.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah Mama, sure I remember, I'll have everything under control!"

Mama felt a little unsure about that but she trusted her none the less.

"But you do know he needs to-"

"I know! I know, don't worry, maybe he'll listen to me better, we have grown closer together after all."

'That may not be the case this time Kagome.'

Kagome smiled then turned her attention back to Inuyasha who was leaning on her quietly.

"Let's go comb your fuzzy hair!"

"I guess I'll see you later then dear."

"Ok bye Mama, have a good trip!"

Kagome leaned over and kissed Mama on the cheek which she returned then bent down to kiss Inuyasha's forehead.

"Bye bye cutie!"

Mama waved playfully then left.

Kagome sat herself on the couch, sat Inuyasha up in her lap and began to gently tackle any knots in his hair, this time she was able to gracefully stroke the brush through his hair.

Sota began stomping his way back down the stairs, he didn't notice Kagome sitting on the couch next to him. He threw himself against it and crossed his arms.

Kagome just looked at him for a moment and sarcastically replied.

"Well nice to see you too sunshine."

Sota frowned at her then turned back around. Kagome rolled her eyes, set Inuyasha on his back away from her and crawled towards Sota who was still trying his hardest to ignore her, but even he knew his attempts were about to be in vein. He saw that very old and awfully familiar smirk on her face.

"LOOK AT THE GWUMPY WHITTLE BOY! WE NEED TO TWUN THAT FWON UPPY SIDE DOWN!"

Kagome shouted childishly while pulling on Sota's face to make it form an awkward not to mention painful looking smile.

She did this until Sota began to form a natural smile while trying to push his sister's arms away.

"Awww! Works like always!"

Kagome said while giggling.

"Kagome I'm hungry!"

Kagome sighed and jumped to her feet to go in the kitchen.

"Wait here and watch Inuyasha then for a moment will you?"

Sota nodded his head then turned towards the infant who stared back at him with a small smile while babbling and kicking his legs at him.

Kagome walked into the kitchen to fill Inuyasha's bottle and to fix Sota a sandwich, she had been bottle feeding Inuyasha the nutrients that her breast milk may have been lacking, if it was her feeding him the bottle he didn't mind.

"Ehhh Gaaawaaaah!"

Inuyasha babbled while he was trying to once again put his foot in his mouth, which had become a favorite hobby of his lately. Sota watched in amazement how Inuyasha could be so helpless yet he could do this. Inuyasha had socks on however but that proved to be no obstacle as he effortlessly took each one off with his mouth.

Soon Sota heard the relaxing sounds of Inuyasha sucking on his toes, Sota wondered for a moment how he could possibly like the taste of his toes in his mouth. But then Sota studied his expression more for a moment and realized it was just his way of self-soothing himself, many people weren't lucky to have babies that could do this.

Sota reached over to touch Inuyasha's leg, but once he felt contact with that part of his body he squealed.

"AAAHHMMMMMMM!"

Sota was alarmed so he immediately backed down. What had he done that was so wrong? Sota wondered as he studied the slight frown on Inuyasha's face, Sota turned in the other direction a bit sad. Inuyasha noticed this and became sad himself.

"Baaaavvvaaaa……"

Sota turned to see Inuyasha crawling towards him slowly, he saw that this was a bit of a challenge for him because of the surface so he made it easier for him and lifted him around his waist and laid him in his lap.

Inuyasha showed he was sorry by wrapping his arms around parts of Sota's chest and stomach while leaning into him.

"It's ok Inuyasha….there's no need for that."

Inuyasha stayed right where he was anyway. In turn Sota wrapped his arms around Inuyasha pulling him closer.

Kagome had just stepped into the room with a tray of food and a bottle unnoticed but immediately hid herself again so she could look longer at the scene.

'Awww! That's so sweet, Inuyasha and Sota hugging like that!'

"Sis! I know your back there!"

Kagome sighed then came, presenting the food to both of them, along with some bananas.

"NANA!"

Inuyasha shouted reaching for the tray of food.

"No Inuyasha, this isn't for you!"

"NNNAAAANAAAAA!"

Inuyasha whined while he looked like he was about to throw a tantrum.

"Wait…it's ok he can have mine."

"But Sota-"

"No it's ok really, besides it must suck to have to drink only milk all the time!"

"Sota…."

Kagome realized he had somewhat of a point but Inuyasha didn't seem to mind that but either way he was right.

"Fine then you have mine!"

Kagome handed him the last banana.

'Later we've got to go grocery shopping.'

"Ok you little brat come here it's time for your bottle."

Kagome said while lifting Inuyasha into her arms, Inuyasha squirmed at first but relaxed once the tip reached his mouth and began sucking.

"There's that's a good boy!"

Kagome said softly. Inuyasha's eyes began to drop towards the end of his bottle but enjoyed some crushed banana pieces after from Kagome's fingers. Kagome placed him on her shoulder afterwards and thumped his back in a patterned rhythm to burp him.

Surprisingly a few moments later, Inuyasha produced a TINY belch. But after emitted a somewhat huge yawn, Kagome looked at his face.

"I think someone's ready for a nap."

Inuyasha sighed happily when Kagome pulled him closer while she walked back upstairs. Kagome walked around in a circle in her room, as her way of rocking him while gently bouncing him up and down in her arms. For a little while Inuyasha merely stared back at her but soon enough his eyes began to shut even though he wanted them to stay opened, but Kagome's head rubbing techniques never failed to make him extremely drowsy.

Until Kagome was absolutely sure he was asleep, she didn't put him down. She took the time to observe his breathing patterns. When she realized he really was asleep, she slowly and gently lowered Inuyasha into his crib, drew the light covers over him, after making sure everything was perfect Kagome leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips before inserting his pacifier. Kagome then ran her hand along the side of his face, loving the feel of his soft skin.

"Sleep tight Inuyasha!"

Kagome said quietly before closing the door and walking back downstairs to Sota.

"I'm sorry but he was getting really sleepy and I didn't want him getting more cranky or to throw another fit."

Kagome said while she plopped herself back into her original spot.

"It's fine."

Sota was being so quiet that day, Kagome knew the reason why but she didn't think that he had to be so dramatic about it, but she saw that as unnecessary to point out.

Kagome was trying to figure out what to say but this was just really awkward and didn't have anything to say herself so she came up with one solution.

"Wanna watch T.V?"

Sota nodded, Kagome searched for the remote and sat back with him watching whatever it was he wanted.

Meanwhile upstairs the cute little angel was peacefully sleeping, that is until he began to stir awake by the sound of a certain cat. Buyo had wandered in the room. Inuyasha got on his belly and crawled to the other side of the crib, and placed his hand on top of Buyo's head and began to work his magic on his head, while Buyo began emitting purrs.

"Heh heh! Meow meow!"

Inuyasha began to find a way out of his crib, then he noticed the latch that caused one of the bar wall to collapse, he smiled and worked his magic on finding his way around child locks.

Once he was free to get out Inuyasha easily slid on the floor and began crawling towards Buyo. He looked up while crawling, everything seemed to much bigger then if Kagome was holding him. Then he looked to where his diapers and other baby products where. He looked down at himself, he knew he was wet now but he didn't care enough to cry about it just yet. Buyo smoothed his body against Inuyasha's backside, Inuyasha smiled and hugged the cat.

He gasped when he realized that Buyo didn't have a diaper on, no wonder why Mama got mad every time he didn't 'go in that box' Inuyasha decided he'd solve this problem himself.

Inuyasha grabbed hold of a drawer which luckily didn't come loose by his weight when he climbed on it, he finally saw a white stack of what was his diapers and pulled some from the bottom, some fell on the floor while the rest fell backwards scattering things everywhere on the shelf making a mess. Next he reached for the baby powder but just tossed that one on the floor.

"MEEOOOOOWW!"

Buyo shouted as he recovered from having to move so suddenly, the powder almost hit him on his way down. Inuyasha gave him a nervous smile showing his was sorry.

But as he did so his hand slipped and he lost his grip and footing.

"Waah OOOOOHHH!"

Inuyasha shouted as he fell, he began to rub his behind when he discovered that there really wasn't much pain there at all, his face fell into a grim expression when he noticed he had landed in a pile of diapers. Inuyasha got over his 'weird situation' and opened a diaper up and began to pour l**ots **of powder on it. He then took a look at Buyo deciding how he should put it on.

Buyo was unsure of what he was intending on doing to him but he got bored waiting and began to lick his paw, while his tale went in the air.

That was it! His tail, but how was he supposed to put the diaper on him with his tail in the way? That problem didn't take long to solve, since while he was thinking he was flexing his hands at the same time, then he remembered what he had…..claws.

He estimated where the tale might go, and began pushing his clawed finger into the diaper, some fluff fell out and Buyo began playing with it. One thing Inuyasha knew was that Buyo might not willingly do this but then he quickly thought of a way.

"Meow meow……"

He dragged the diaper with him but encouraged Buyo to lay on his back as he began to position the diaper so Buyo's body would land on top of it. It worked then he began messaging his tummy, but this wasn't helping matters much so Inuyasha had to work around Buyo's squirming body, slowly and carefully while he was his gentlest at messaging he pulled Buyo's tail through the hole he had made, surprisingly it fit. Next he began to pull the diaper over his belly while trying to pull the tabs together. Inuyasha lent him his hand while he did this.

"Ehhh Meow meow!"

He grunted while pulling the cat back on all fours. Buyo stood up straight Inuyasha felt really proud of himself when he saw this, but then Buyo tried moving but he couldn't walk to well, then he tried taking smaller steps but he began to get a bit frustrated and took one giant step to move himself but that caused him to fall over on his back, but he pulled himself back up.

"Meow meow?"

Inuyasha crawled towards him wondering what was wrong. Buyo made one last attempt to stand but ended up falling on his back. He rolled onto his stomach and sat up then dragged his behind across the carpet.

"Heeeh!"

Inuyasha thought it was hilarious he even got on the floor and did it himself, Buyo seemed to give him a peculiar look that read 'Has this kid gone nuts?' Inuyasha began to loose his balance and his chin hit the floor.

"HAHAHA!"

He was actually laughing and then got up and did it again. After awhile Kagome heard something upstairs.

'Better go see if he's alright.'

Kagome got up from her spot on the couch, Sota had fallen asleep, Kagome walked back towards him and put a blanket on him.

"YeeeEhhhh!"

Inuyasha babbled happily while rolling around in a pile of diapers while tossing them in the air and catching them with his foot.

Kagome finally reached the door knob and turned it, her eyes became as wide as silver dollars when she saw what Inuyasha had been doing.

"AAAAAH! AaaMa…."

Inuyasha babbled when he was facing Kagome. He sat there afraid for a moment of what Kagome was going to do. It only took one look at his face for her to confirm that he now knew he did wrong.

Kagome sighed deeply and covered her face, that didn't stop her from being a little upset.

'Inuyasha 'sigh' it's always one thing after another!'

There was powder all over the floor diapers torn and scattered everywhere, then Buyo and Inuyasha looked a mess.

'Is Buyo wearing a diaper?'

Kagome wondered when she looked down and noticed something white wrapped around his hip.

Kagome had seen enough, she bent down and gathered Inuyasha into her arms.

"So you need to be changed now don't you?"

Inuyasha hadn't noticed it but during all his excitement he did **something** **else** in his diaper while he was at it.

Inuyasha sat there quietly.

"Now we need to for sure go grocery shopping!"

There were no more diapers left and as gruesome as Kagome thought this was she was going to have to carry him with his 'little mess' inside his diaper.

'I'll put a note on the fridge saying where I went.'

Kagome thought while throwing some things in her purse.

"Come here you."

Kagome placed Inuyasha into his baby carrier, he was facing her front. He looked up at her and tried smiling but when he saw her face he crouched down and didn't look up.

Kagome knew he was feeling bad about the mess and was scared at how mad she might be at him but Kagome thought of this as one of those things who could learn from and make him think better about what he does next time.

'Though I doubt that'll actually happen, he is Inuyasha after all!'

Kagome felt like laughing after thinking about that but had to control herself or it would make Inuyasha think she thought the whole thing was funny.

Kagome walked down the street to the super market, Inuyasha loved it when they would come here There were always so many neat things to look at. Not to mention how funny some people looked.

Inuyasha's face began to light up in a smile when he saw toys and pictures of cats. Inuyasha wanted to get out of the carrier so bad. These were the times he wished he knew how to walk. Inuyasha began squirming and quietly fussing in the carrier.

Kagome sighed, she knew he'd get like this, she couldn't blame him however since she didn't ever actually explore much on his own, since she was afraid something would always happen to him. He wasn't a normal baby after all and was capable of so much more then a human but also a more likely candidate for getting himself into more serious trouble then a human baby.

"Aaa'ah!"

Inuyasha babbled while reaching towards the rows of food. Kagome grabbed his hand right before he was about to yank a bag of bread from the shelf.

"Inuyasha please! Let mommy do her shopping!"

Kagome started looking for the baby isle, she didn't know why she was 'looking for it' since she so frequently had to visit it.

'They must've arranged the isles differently again. Damn! I had just memorized the last stupid order.'

Kagome groaned but quickly found it, relieved since she had planned changing him as soon as she paid for the diapers.

'Now the question is…..does he need a bigger size now or no?'

Kagome had encountered another predicament. Then she noticed that most of the sizes had weight labels.

'But how much does he weigh? 10, 15, 25 pounds?'

Kagome felt a hand underneath her chin. Kagome decided to stop playing the grumpy parent and smiled at Inuyasha while he rubbed her chin, he was obviously trying to cheer her up. So what was the point in being mad at him now?

"Aaaaaa."

Inuyasha babbled happily, Kagome leaned down and kissed him while leaning on him for a moment. Kagome heard him giggle, his giggles were always so cute.

"How can you sit in your diaper like that huh?"

Kagome asked while Inuyasha stared at her comprehending her question. Kagome could never understand how baby could sit in **_that_** and not fuss.

"Ma-aah..."

Inuyasha babbled trying to get her to look at him. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget you."

'I mean who could?'

Finally Kagome found the right size and ran up to the register quickly, Kagome was finally starting to notice the stench and to just get this matter out of the way she'd pay for everything else after.

Kagome lifted him out of his carrier in the bathroom, Kagome began to close her eyes and look away, holding him around that area wasn't feeling all to pleasant right around now.

"Ohh! You a stinky little boy right now, you know that?"

Inuyasha gave a happy giggle at Kagome's 'funny face'.

None the less Kagome laid him on his back on the bathroom's changing table. Inuyasha began to clap his hands together laughing and of course squirming. Kagome began to rub his belly knowing it would 'temporarily' hold him still.

Of course 'temporarily' meant for about 4 seconds before he started to squirm again. Each time this did happen Kagome would have to do it over again while trying to finish each task.

Inuyasha to be truthful loved these moments the best, that wasn't to say he loved sitting in a soiled diaper for long periods of time, but the more soiled the better for him because it meant longer periods of time doing 'this', as in Kagome making weird faces and sounds then giving his belly a rub.

It was like a little game of his. After a couple of belly rubs he began to settle down and squirm less. Inuyasha stuck his fist in his mouth while he watched Kagome change him.

Soon Kagome pulled the front of the diaper up then paused, Inuyasha looked at her and wondered why she stopped, but then he saw her coming closer, the front of his diaper still in her hand and gave him a nice long smooch on the lips while she 'secretly' pulled the diaper together and smoothed it over for a snug fit. Inuyasha laughed and giggled softly, Kagome had come up with a clever little game of her own.

Kagome reached into her 'purse' and pulled out some cloth pants for Inuyasha to put on. She had brought him here with only a red sweater with a hood, his socks and a very soiled diaper because she didn't want to have to yank his pants off before changing him and have the diaper slip on the floor and make a mess, because yeah he was that wet!

"MMMUHHHH!"

Inuyasha grunted at the pants, but they were more comfortable and easier to move in, he proved his point when he was placed back into his carrier and began to swing his legs back and forth.

"Ow! OW! Sweetie!"

Kagome said through a strained voice while Inuyasha kneed her in the sides of her stomach.

"Huh? Ma-aaah?"

Inuyasha peered up at Kagome and noticed she looked like she was in pain and stopped out of concern, even though he still didn't realize it was him who had been hurting her.

"Mmmaa….."

Inuyasha said quietly while leaning into Kagome, having the one of his most cutest puppy eyed faces ever while he gripped tightly and shut his eyes. But as Kagome was walking out, she saw someone very peculiar looking.

'What the hell?'

A _very_ short man came walking by in an oversized tan trench coat, a bomber hat (?) and dark square shaped sun classes. He was carrying two bags in both hands, she noticed he kept looking in every which direction every few moments. But then Kagome began to put 2 and 2 together.

'Wait a minute!'

Kagome began to quietly walk behind the 'mysterious man' when she reached out far enough she yanked him right off the ground, the 'man' fell right out of his coat and his glasses and hat fell with them revealing him completely.

"I knew it! What's the matter with you?"

A/N: Part 1 of two of this one shot, Who do you think it is? Oh and what'd you like and think of this story, by the way for those of you who are reading this and aren't regulars to my story 'How he changed my life' This is a one shot from the story.


	2. Safely tucked in

Chapter 2: Safely tucked in

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome began to quietly walk behind the 'mysterious man' when she reached out far enough she yanked him right off the ground, the 'man' fell right out of his coat and his glasses and hat fell with them revealing him completely.

"I knew it! What's the matter with you?"

The poor boy fell on his bum and then began to quickly pick up the contents of his bags.

"I'm waiting **Sota!**"

Kagome said angrily while tapping her foot, Inuyasha was getting very scared so kept quiet.

Sota nervously rubbed his head and smiled nervously at Kagome.

"I was…uh…uhhhh…..just getting more groceries….yeah…"

Kagome stood still, so still Sota was petrified with fear now, he finally sighed and gave in, knowing that his sister wasn't buying it.

Kagome put her arms on her hips she knew he was about to spill it now.

"I was…..well you should already know!"

Sota said grumpily while pointing to the contents of the bag, which were meant for Sota's bed wetting problem, incontinent briefs or as a kid would say…..diapers.

Kagome sighed and shock her head while covering her face.

'Mama I knew you shouldn't have kept the receipts where Sota could get them!'

Sota stood nervously awaiting Kagome's reaction, until finally she spoke.

"Look I'm not going to get mad at you, I understand but your not taking them back, your going to pick all that up and your going to follow me home and awake further instructions. Understand?"

Sota was not used to his sister being so straight forward as she was being now but nodded in response and picked up his bags and followed her home.

'I hope sis isn't going to make me wear them! Man! If only I had just listened to that feeling and got up I could've made it and there would've been no accident!'

Sota thought while walking.

'But then I thought it was just a dream and there really was no feeling at all….'

When they got home Sota helped Kagome put up the rest of the groceries, thinking these were his instructions after the groceries and everything else was organized he tried to speed up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Hold it right there Sota!"

Sota sighed in defeat.

'Almost made it too!'

Sota slowly turned to look at Kagome who had that same stern look on her face that their mother sometimes wore. She held out her hand, motioning for him to come.

Inuyasha who had been placed in his playpen curiously watched.

"Ok listen…..and listen good, your going to point this on **now**."

Sota's eyes widened at what she had in her hand.

"But-"

"Whether you want to or not, even if I have to diaper you like I do Inuyasha if that's what it'll take I'll do it! Don't think for one second I'm not serious!"

"Siiiiiiiiissss! It's not even nighttime! Why do I have to put it on now?"

Sota whined. Kagome was ready for that and simply answered.

"Because I said so and so you won't be sneaky about it later, now you have two choices: One you go put it on yourself without fuss, or two we do this by force and I put it on you. Which would you prefer?"

Sota leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, Kagome could already sense what was coming. Sota opened his mouth but then closed it and ran.

'So he wants to do this by force? So be it then.'

Kagome didn't bother running she knew all the places he's go, so she waiting patiently downstairs and waited for him to run back there.

'I think I lost her!'

Then suddenly he felt a strong grip around his chest then he felt himself being hoisted in the air.

"SIIIIIIIIIS! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!"

Sota shouted he tried kicking her, Kagome only chuckled at his attempts his kick was no worse then Inuyasha's.

"No can do Sota. You made you choice now you have to stick with it."

Kagome stated while carrying him into the living room. She laid him down on the couch and held his squirming body down while she removed his pants. She got tired after awhile of his squirming however.

"SOTA! HOLD STILL NOW!"

Kagome yelled, Sota immediately stopped, he was completely still. Kagome sighed and proceeded with the task but not before hearing sobs while she diapered him.

"Sigh' Sota come here!"

Kagome said while wrapping her arms around his body and holding him to her stomach like she did Inuyasha and rocked herself back and forth.

"You're alright! Shhhhh!"

Sota noticed sitting on Kagome now she felt softer then ever, it really felt nice, Kagome felt him calming down and began to rub his back.

"Eeeeeh!"

Inuyasha knew it was a little selfish to be doing this but he couldn't help it, he wanted to be held too. Kagome rolled her eyes and gathered Sota in her arms, he really wasn't that tall or heavy, Kagome used one arm and partially her other to pick Inuyasha up, then finally both were quiet while she walked around rocking them both.

While Sota laid cradled in Kagome's arms, she bent down and tenderly kissed him on the cheek. Sota sat there very still, then buried his head in her chest, closing his eyes.

"Sotaaaa!"

Kagome laughed out, then continued rubbing his back. Inuyasha lay cradled in her other arm, he didn't mind if Sota got all the attention now just as long as he was in Kagome's arms too.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"And just what were you fussing about huh?"

Inuyasha merely waved his arm at her and giggled quietly.

"Yeah? Really?"

Inuyasha giggled some more, he liked it when Kagome pretended he knew how to talk. Kagome messaged his hand then kissed it and his cheek as well. Kagome felt like a human rocking chair since for the past 10 minutes now she had been rocking her whole body back and forth while bouncing the two up and down in her arms.

A few hours later, Kagome began to prepare dinner. Sota sat playing with Inuyasha on the floor.

"GEEEEAAAAHH!"

Inuyasha shouted while pouncing on Sota, Sota laid 'defeated' on the ground laughing while Inuyasha tackled him. But then he suddenly stopped.

"Pi-pi….."

Sota sat himself up and Inuyasha in his lap.

"Are you wet Inuyasha?"

Sota asked while laying Inuyasha on his back, it was strange because he had just been changed but 20 minutes ago.

"Aaavvaa eeeeh…."

Inuyasha babbled while pointing his finger at something, Sota raised his eyebrows as his face formed a confused expression.

"Huh? What is it?"

Sota looked all around him but saw nothing. Sota checked Inuyasha's diaper, but to his shock he was dry, he tapped it back together and looked Inuyasha in the eye.

"Inuyasha, why'd you say 'pi-pi' if you aren't wet?"

Inuyasha looked down and pointed.

"Pi-pi."

Sota covered his face and shock his head. Kagome came in with a white apron that said 'Paiyo' on it with a white chick.

"Dinner's ready boys."

Inuyasha began to start again.

"Pi-pi! Pi-pi!"

Kagome's face became surprised, she never heard him be so opened about his 'business' before.

"What's the matter sweetie? You need Mama to change you?"

Kagome began to approach Inuyasha and lift him into her arms.

"Inuyasha you-"

"Don't bother, he's dry."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha who grinned at her then pointed down once more.

"Pi-pi!"

Kagome was being smart and looking **exactly **where Inuyasha was pointing. Inuyasha then looked back at Kagome's face still smiling. Kagome hoisted Inuyasha up further in her arms, she began to figure it out.

"Sota, did you wet yourself?"

Sota looked up and blushed, he didn't think that when Inuyasha said Pi-pi he meant him.

"Uhh….."

Kagome sighed softly.

"Lay down."

Sota did so without fuss, he heard the tabs come apart then felt really exposed, but this told him exactly why Inuyasha kept saying Pi-pi.

"Looks like it isn't Inuyasha who needs a change it's you."

Sota began to sit up and shamefully peered at Kagome. Kagome softly looked back knowing how he felt at the moment.

"It's ok, wait right there I'll be back."

Sota leaned against the couch and sighed, he sat with his diaper covering him up, Inuyasha crawled over to Sota to have a closer look. He didn't know anyone else besides him wore diapers in the house.

"Aaaabaaa….."

Inuyasha supported himself against Sota's knee while peering up at him. Sota looked at him and sighed.

'Is he trying to make fun of me?'

Inuyasha got onto Sota's leg and crawled up to his side and hugged him. Almost as if to say 'Don't worry she's coming back.' And soon enough Kagome came back downstairs carrying a small basket filled with a few necessities for Sota.

"Come in to the bathroom with me Sota."

She didn't want to leave Inuyasha by himself, so she carried him in there too. Sota sat on the toilet when Kagome motioned for him to lay back down.

"Let me do it, you have a rash."

Sota blushed, he was about to protest saying that's why he shouldn't be in diapers.

"You don't know how to properly 'care for yourself', even if you are in 3rd grade!"

Kagome was used to all this because of Inuyasha, Sota knew it sounded strange but he kind of liked all the attention Kagome was giving him. Once Kagome had pulled the diaper together making sure the sides were secure she set him on his feet then washed her hands.

"You couldn't feel anything could you?"

Sota wondered what she meant then shook his head no when he realized that she meant when he wet himself.

"I'm getting worse aren't I?"

Kagome bent down to his level and rubbed his head.

"Well….maybe probably because you have material beneath you that makes it hard to feel if your wet or not, I'm sure you'll get used to it."

Sota really hoped so, he didn't want to stay like this the rest of his life. None the less Sota eagerly rushed to the table for dinner.

"Wow sis! Your cooking looks so much better then last time!"

Sota inhaled the various scents of food, not noting the glare Kagome gave him. Inuyasha inhaled the air as well, but began coughing because he took in too much, but after his little fit ended he began to smile and bounce up and down in his high chair.

"Na' U'key!"

(No yucky)

Kagome turned to Inuyasha eyes widened, he continued smiling at her, but was her cooking really that terrible? She wondered.

Kagome was about to pull out the baby food cans, but the way Inuyasha was eyeing everything she knew he'd fuss big time or worse refuse to eat if she didn't give him amounts in the smallest proportion.

'Maybe if I feed him he won't want as much…..lower the risk of him getting sick.'

Kagome thought that was a great plan and turned to Inuyasha with her usual glowing smile, Inuyasha leaned into her as soon as her arms wrapped around him. Kagome began to rock him back and forth and gently pat and rub his back, while she sat down, turned away from Sota she began to unbutton her blouse while Inuyasha laid on her shoulder watching.

A/N: Don't think perverted thoughts…..

"Eeeehhh…gmmm…."

Inuyasha babbled while she got Inuyasha settled in her arms. Inuyasha noticed she was full now, being a baby he wanted to 'dive right in' but Kagome still had to get herself in a comfortable position.

"I know baby, hold on."

Kagome continued to get the two of them comfortable, Sota watched from across the table but didn't comment since he already knew what his sister was doing. Soon Kagome softly looked into Inuyasha's eyes while she wrapped her hands around his head and back supporting him while he latched on and nursed. Kagome smiled softly listening to the hushed sounds of Inuyasha and lowered her head and tenderly kissed his head then smoothed his hair over gently with her hand.

After Inuyasha finished he laid still against Kagome's chest while Kagome gently thumped him on the back to burp him. After that Kagome had given him very small amounts of a few of the things she had baked, then held him in her arms while he looked to be getting more drowsy by the minute.

"Sleepy Inuyasha?"

Kagome asked while smiling at the sleepy hanyo.

"Come on, Mama will put you to bed."

Kagome got up from the table and motioned to Sota she'd be right back. Kagome gently laid Inuyasha on the changing table, where he for once stood still during his changing. Kagome then slipped him into his baby pajamas then inserted his pacifier. His reached up and pulled the ring on the pacifier, but Kagome removed his hand before he could yank it out.

"Mumma…..."

Inuyasha mumbled tiredly into Kagome's shoulder while she messaged his back and rocked him. Kagome smiled then kissed him on his cheek as she felt him run his hands through her hair.

"Go to sleep my little baby."

Kagome whispered softly. Inuyasha eventually fell asleep. Kagome carefully tucked Inuyasha in, zipping him up in his baby sleeper. The blanket was only used when he slept with her or if she was carrying him around somewhere.

After Inuyasha was settled Kagome stood and leaned slightly on the bars of Inuyasha's crib, watching the steady patterns of his breathing.

'How could someone who was once so restless and wild, sleep so soundly?'

Even as a baby he was still a handful but like a good baby he slept how Kagome or any other parent would've liked him to sleep, of course he had those nights where he would wake up and scream for no particular reason.

"Mwah, good night Inuyasha!"

Kagome was about to leave the room when she saw Sota standing in the doorway.

"Sota? What are you doing? Are you ok."

Sota looked up at her rubbing his eyes, hoping she'd get the hint without him asking.

"What's the matter? Do you need me to-?"

"No…..would you….'sigh' would you put me to bed too?"

Kagome smiled, not really understanding why he was so embarrassed about asking for a reasonable request. Sota began to walk down the hall to his room, when he felt Kagome's arms wrap around him, then his feet left the ground and his chin rested on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome had a feeling that when he said he wanted to be 'put to bed' he wanted it similar to how Inuyasha was tucked in. Once Kagome entered the room she sat down on the bed and rocked him back and forth. He loved the feel of her arms wrapped around him, he embraced her back.

"Sota."

Kagome giggled slightly then continued to rock him. Sota felt so much love being in Kagome's arms like this, these moments made him wish that she could forget her mission and stay home forever. Once Sota was half asleep in Kagome's arms, Kagome unfolded some of the sheets and placed him on his back which he turned onto his side immediately and snuggled into the pillow.

Kagome giggled some more at his behavior, while reaching over to rub his head.

"Mwah! Night Sota!"

Kagome whispered while tenderly kissing him on the cheek. After Sota heard the door close, he laid awake for a moment thinking.

'If only sis could be here to do that all the time.'

Sota thought while snuggling into his pillow and finally falling asleep. Kagome who obviously was standing outside the door, sighed in relief when he finally fell asleep.

"The house is so quiet."

Kagome sighed now she wished someone was there to rock and tuck her in.

A/N: In my culture it isn't unusual to do things like this, I know because of the age difference between Kagome and Sota you'd expect them to be arguing and fighting all the time but I decided to make the relationship sweet between them (Yes realistically as I could)


End file.
